Chase Me
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jinyoung tidak menyangka bertemu Xyzream di dunia nyata/"Kalau kau memang ingin melenyapkanku, silahkan kejar aku, Jinyoung." [ Produce 101 Season 2 ; Bae Jinyoung Park Jihoon ]


Bae Jinyoung merasa hidupnya selama tujuh belas tahun terasa aman dan tentram tanpa gangguan yang berarti. Tapi itu semua terhenti saat siswa pindahan asal Kanada datang menambah jumlah murid di kelas 2-1, tempat dimana Jinyoung bekerja menjadi pemimpin kelas. Jihoon memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Jihoon dan meminta agar dipanggil Hoon, alih-alih Ji. Entah apa alasannya, Jinyoung tidak tahu. Beberapa murid bertanya, tetapi Jihoon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis sambil berkata, "Tidak apa. Aku hanya lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu."

.

.

.

Jinyoung baru menyadari bahwa kornea Jihoon berwarna cokelat bening yang sangat indah. Bukan sewarna milik Daehwi dan Woojin, maupun lensa kontak milik Samuel ataupun Haknyeon.

"Kau pengguna lensa mata, Jihoon?" tanya Jinyoung saat berada di perpustakaan. Mereka berdua satu kelompok sejarah, jadi mereka memutuskan melengkapi laporan dari buku-buku di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Mataku memang rabun jauh, tetapi aku pengguna kacamata." Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang terpisah meja darinya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Kukira kau pengguna seperti Samuel atau Haknyeon." Jinyoung menumpu menggunakan siku di atas meja dan menyelami mata Jihoon. "Aku yakin warna matamu sehitam jelaga, bukan cokelat seperti ini."

Jihoon terkesiap beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kau memperhatikanku, ketua kelas."

"Jawabanmu tidak membuatku puas, Jihoon."

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau seorang yang memanggil namaku dengan lengkap," ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Mau kuceritakan kisah menarik? Dengan syarat kau harus mendengarkannya hingga selesai." lanjut Jihoon.

Jinyoung terlihat menimang jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan Jihoon. Perlahan si Bae merogoh saku untuk menggenggam ponsel, karena penjaga perpustakaan sedang pergi.

Jihoon tertawa dan Jinyoung baru pertama kali mendengarnya. "Kau bisa menghubungi salah satu dari kawananmu bila merasa terancam nanti."

"Tawamu terdengar merdu, Jihoon," ujar Jinyoung sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Benarkah? Aku senang dipuji olehmu." Dan ponsel milik Jinyoung bergeser dengan cepat menuju tangan Jihoon. Jinyoung membelakakkan matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Mau menyerah? Kau masih bisa, selagi aku belum menceritakan apapun," tawar Jihoon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau Jihoon? Kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan, tuan Bae." Jihoon menumpu menggunakan siku, "Aku membunuh diriku sendiri? Kau bercanda?"

.

.

.

Jihoon pindah ke Kanada saat berusia tujuh tahun, tepat setahun setelah kecelakaan besar yang merenggut setengah ingatannya dan nyawa saudara kembarnya, Jihan. Jihan meninggal dengan luka serius pada bagian belakang kepala karena melindungi adiknya, Jihoon. Alasan kepindahan keluarga Jihoon ke Kanada selain melupakan kecelakaan adalah memperbaiki kepribadian Jihoon. Jihoon memiliki segala ingatan Jihan, kala sang pemilik tubuh hanya mengingat setengah ingatan miliknya. Ilmu kedokteran menyebutnya kepribadian ganda, dengan penyebab terlalu stress. Tetapi menurut masyarakat Kanada, hal itu terjadi karena sang kakak yang menyesali perbuatannya dan menyebabkan dirinya hidup dalam tubuh sang adik. Mereka menyebutnya nyawa Jihan yang mendiami tubuh Jihoon adalah _Xyzream_. _Xyzream_ tidak bisa hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. _Xyzream_ bisa memiliki kendali diluar kemampuan manusia normal, seperti memindahkan barang sampai menghilangkan ingatan.

"Jadi kau adalah Ji?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Ya aku Ji. Dan Jihoon asli adalah Hoon. Itu jawaban dari pertanyaan bodoh yang sering dilontarkan para siswa maupun siswi di Korea, maupun Kanada."

"Kau lebih terbuka dari adikmu, Ji."

Jihoon tertawa. "Hoon lebih pendiam dariku sejak kecil. Dia sering diganggu dan aku yang menyelamatkannya, bahkan aku menyelamatkan nyawanya juga." Jihoon menatap mata Jinyoung dengan antusias, "Bukankah aku kakak yang baik?"

Kening Jinyoung berkerut. "Bukankah kau menyesali perbuatan menyelamatkan adikmu?"

"Memang sih. Tapi kan tetap saja aku kakak yang baik!"

Jinyoung tertawa, "Terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

Ji hadir tiga hari berturut-turut di tubuh Jihoon, dan itu menyebabkan Jinyoung selalu menempel pada Jihoon. Jinyoung mengabaikan pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan para sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" ㅡ Samuel.

"Jinyoung kok sekarang dekat sekali dengan Jihoon?" ㅡ Daehwi.

"Kau sekarang jarang berkumpul bersama kami, kenapa?" ㅡ Woojin.

"Jinyoung, dekat sekali dengan Jihoon. Kenapa?" ㅡ Haknyeon.

Jinyoung selalu menanggapi semua itu dengan senyum tipis sambil mengatakan, "Tidak juga."

Dan ketika piket pulang sekolah, pertanyaan Daehwi membuat Jinyoung mematung.

"Kau menyukai Park Jihoon, ya?"

.

.

.

Esoknya Jihoon mendatangi Jinyoung yang sedang menulis catatan pada buku tulis. "Bae Jinyoung," panggil Jihoon.

Jinyoung mendongak dan terkejut dengan kornea mata Jihoon yang kembali pada warna awal yang pertama kali dilihatnya, jelaga.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih," ujar Jihoon setelah Jinyoung mengulurkan minuman kalengan.

Jinyoung mengangguk sekilas, lalu duduk disebelah Jihoon yang memandang Samuel dan Woojin yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan.

"Ji hyung membagi semuanya denganku."

"Ya?"

Jihoon tersenyum. "Tentang kalian beberapa hari ini. Jihan hyung menceritakannya padaku lewat mimpi."

Jinyoung meneguk kola miliknya. "Senang mendengarmu akur bersama Ji."

Mata Jihoon kini menerawang langit. "Aku bersyukur memiliki Ji hyung sebagai saudara kembar. Tapi, Jinyoung..." Jihoon menoleh pada Jinyoung, "Bisakah kau menyuruh Jihan hyung pergi?"

"Apa?" Jinyoung tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Jihoon menyuruh kakak kembarnya pergi, menyuruh Jihan untuk pergi dari tubuhnya? "Kau bercanda, Jihoon?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu," ujar Jihoon, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ini tubuhku, Jinyoung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menguasai tubuhku."

"Orang lain? Kau pikir kakakmu itu orang lain?" Jinyoung merasa semua emosinya keluar saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diutarakan Jihoon.

Lama Jihoon termenung dan mengabaikan Jinyoung yang berada disebelahnya.

"Jihoon..."

"Jihan hyung memintaku agar tidak muncul lagi, bukankah itu artinya ia meminta tubuhku? Dan aku harus mengalah padanya?" Jihoon menatap Jinyoung dengan air yang siap meluncur dari pelupuk mata. Kemudian suaranya memelan, "Katakan padaku, apa itu artinya aku salah? Apa aku egois?"

Jinyoung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat air mata Jihoon meleleh begitu saja.

"Apa dia belum puas selama ini? Aku membiarkannya ada karena permintaannya, tetapi menyuruhku untuk tidak lagi muncul apa itu masuk akal? Aku pemilik resmi tubuh ini, Jinyoung. Aku membiarkannya membawaku kembali ke Korea karena ia memintaku, aku selalu menurutinya. Apa ini balasannya untukku? Hah?"

Jinyoung tiba-tiba saja merengkuh Jihoon. Membiarkan remaja bersurai cokelat itu menangis dalam pelukannya, menepuk ringan dan mengusap lembut punggung rapuh Jihoon.

Jinyoung merasa bahwa Jihoon benar. Jinyoung memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dua saudara kembar itu, tapi Jihoon memang benar. Jihan memang tidak seharusnya hadir di tubuh Jihoon dan membawa segala kepribadian miliknya. Terlebih dengan yang baru saja dikatakan Jihoon, bahwa Jihan meminta untuk Jihoon tak lagi muncul.

"Tolong bujuk Ji hyung untuk pergi, Jinyoung."

Dan Jinyoung sudah bersiap untuk membunuh semua rasa yang dimunculkan saudara kembar Jihoon.

.

.

.

Jinyoung membuka pintu kelas dan mendapati Jihoon sedang berdiri di depan jendela kelas.

"Jihoon," panggil Jinyoung, lalu ia mendekat pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menoleh dan Jinyoung langsung melihat tanda bahwa yang berada dihadapannya benar-benar Jihoon.

"Sudah berbaikan dengan saudaramu?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Belum, ia belum muncul."

Jinyoung mengangguk, lalu menepuk bahu Jihoon. "Aku benar-benar akan mengatakan padanya nanti."

Jihoon tersenyum dengan lebar sampai matanya tertutup dan saat terbuka, warnanya berubah menjadi cokelat bening.

"Kau akan mengusirku, Jinyoung?" tanya Jihoon dengan sebelah sudut bibir yang terangkat naik. "Kau pikir, kau bisa melakukannya?" lanjut Jihoon.

"Ji-Jihan?"

"Kau terkejut?" Jihoon tertawa, "Kalau kau memang ingin melenyapkanku, silahkan tangkap aku, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan baru saja berlari, faktanya ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Jinyoung melihat jam pada layar ponselnya dan segera menelpon Jihoon melalui aplikasi Line.

"Jihoon?"

 _'Ya, Jinyoung?'_

"Maksudku ini benar-benar Park Jihoon, kan?"

Jihoon tertawa, _'Tenang saja, ini masih Park Jihoon. Ada apa?'_

Jinyoung tidak tahu alasan mengapa dirinya menghela nafas lega. "Hanya memastikan bahwa kau masih ada. Karena Ji baru saja mendatangiku."

 _'Ji hyung hadir di mimpimu?'_

"Ya, begitu. Semuanya seolah-olah nyata."

 _'Ji hyung pernah hadir di mimpi ayahku saat aku menolak untuk tidur.'_

"Ia bisa dengan begitu saja hadir di mimpi seseorang?"

 _'Kurasa itu salah satu kelebihan_ Xyzream _.'_ Jihoon terbatuk beberapa kali dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan pertanyaan, _'Ji hyung tidak memberitahukanmu kelebihannya?'_

"Dia hanya mengatakan bisa memindahkan barang, menghilangkan ingatan, dan beberapa hal lain yang bukan hadir di mimpi. Kupikir kau flu, sudah minum obat?"

 _'Ji hyung bisa hadir di mimpi seseorang yang diinginkannya. Aku tidak minum obat, tertidur dengan lelap akan membuat Ji hyung muncul.'_

"Kau menginginkanku untuk membuat Ji pergi, tapi kau tidak membuatnya hadir."

 _'Aku hanya berjaga-jaga.'_

"Jinyoung, kau sudah bangun? Pergilah mandi dan sarapan bersama!"

Jihoon tertawa mendengar teriakan ibu dari Jinyoung. _'Pergilah mandi dan sarapan, kita bertemu di sekolah.'_

Jinyoung ikut tertawa. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Xyzream itu sekedar khayalanku saja ehehehe. Jadi intinya Xyzream itu muncul cuma antar saudara kandung yang bener-bener sedarah. Jihan kan kembarannya Jihoon, makanya dia bisa jadi Xyzream. Jihoon disini tuh tipe penurut, sementara Jihan itu tipe yang harus diikutin maunya. Makanya lama-lama Jihoon jadi jengah karena Jihan yang selalu nuntut begini begitu. Ini 2-shoot, tapi kelanjutannya bakal ku post dengan judul lain. Terus Jihan sama Jihoon tuh kembar identik yang cuma beda beberapa hal aja; kepribadian, warna mata, sama beberapa tanda kelahiran yang Jihoon ngga ingat.

Dreamcatcher berperan penting banget nih:"" Aku jadi gila Dreamcatcher karena musiknya mereka yg bener-bener antimenstrim. Chase me sama Good night itu uuuggghhhh. Fix aku ng'stan Dreamcatcher esp Siyeon uuuuhh🔐

Lol disini Jinyoung mihak siapa sih? Wkwk

Ps : Kelanjutannya mungkin bakal ku post setelah ujian sbm.

Pss : Waktu aku ngetik ini, lampu kamarku mati berulang kali, pintu lemariku kebuka berulang kali, dan itu bikin aku pindah tidur ke kamar adikku😂😂

Maaf untum typo. Dan review?


End file.
